<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les Tourments d'une Manakete by AlexieUtopie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688811">Les Tourments d'une Manakete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie'>AlexieUtopie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Family, Romance, Sad, doubts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"On lui a souvent dit qu'ils n'allaient pas bien ensemble. Qu'une Manakete ne pouvait épouser un humain."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denis | Donnel/Nono | Nowi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les Tourments d'une Manakete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dispositions légales : <em>Fire Emblem</em> appartient à Nintendo©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.</p><p>Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 29 août 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nowi regarde par la fenêtre son mari rentrer, entouré, comme toujours, d'un groupe de femmes minaudant autour de lui, cherchant à attirer son attention et ses faveurs. Il faut dire qu'il est beau, son homme. Musclé par les combats et le travail de la ferme, d'une nature douce et gentille, toujours prêt à aider, et calme… L'homme idéal, mais marié. Et c'est pour cela que la jeune Manakete ne peut s'empêcher de fusiller du regard ces femmes d'une vingtaine d'années trop proches à son goût de celui qu'elle aime… et qu'elles savent déjà pris. Elle sait qu'il ne leur répond que par politesse, qu'il tente de les faire partir, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Mortellement jalouse.</p><p> </p><p>	On lui a souvent dit qu'ils n'allaient pas bien ensemble. Qu'une Manakete ne pouvait épouser un humain. Que Donnel devait se trouver une autre épouse, pour leur bien à eux-deux. Et elle en souffre toujours autant.</p><p>	C'est vrai que Donnel a grandi, et qu'il n'est plus le garçon, de quinze ans à peine, qui l'avait épousée. Maintenant âgé d'une trentaine d'années, c'est un solide gaillard dont l'apparence s'oppose parfaitement avec celle frêle et toujours adolescente de Nowi. Deux antipodes pourtant mariés. Est-ce de sa faute si son corps de Manakete ne grandit pas de la même manière que celui des humains ? Elle voudrait que son corps ait changé. Qu'il ressemble davantage à celui de ces femmes qui courtisent Donnel. Mais ce n'est pas possible.</p><p> </p><p>	Donnel entre, et il sent tout de suite que Nowi ne va pas bien. Loin d'avoir sa verve habituelle, elle reste devant la fenêtre à contempler le paysage, sans sourire, sans sembler le voir. Elle ne vient pas le prendre dans ses bras et semble sans énergie, ce qui l'inquiète énormément.</p><p>- Nowi…. Tout va bien ? T'sembles malade…</p><p>	La Manakete se tourne vers lui et tente de sourire, mais ce n'est pas convaincant. Donnel s'approche alors d'elle et pose son front sur le sien, vérifiant sa température. Normale, du moins pour sa femme. Il ne comprend alors pas d'où vient la pâleur sur les joues de Nowi. Elle baisse les yeux, évite son regard et semble sur le point de pleurer.</p><p>- Donny…<br/>- Oui ?<br/>- Tu… Tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir épousée ?</p><p>	La question lui semble tout d'abord si absurde qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Cependant, Nowi ne rit pas avec lui, et reste sérieuse, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il reprend son calme et regarde par la fenêtre, cherchant à savoir ce qui fascine autant sa femme. Les villageoises sont encore devant la maison, en train de discuter, et Nowi les regarde avec colère. Soupirant, Donnel s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche, prend les mains de son épouse et les porte à ses lèvres.</p><p>- C'est à cause d'elles, n'est-c'pas ?</p><p>	Le silence de Nowi est éloquent.</p><p>- Nowi… C'est toi que j'avions épousée, pô elles !<br/>- Mais… Maintenant…<br/>- Nowi ! Quand j't'avions demandée en mariage, j'savions parfaitement dans quoi j'mettions les pieds ! J'voulons rien entendre à propos de regrets !</p><p>	Il attrape le visage de Nowi et l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux, front contre front.</p><p>- J't'avions épousée parc'que j't'aimions. Et ça n'a pas changé ! J'm'en fichions que tu aies la même apparence, Nowi. 'avions promis de t'aimer jusqu'à la mort… Et j'te le promettions encore.</p><p>	Elle se met à rougir et un sourire sincère comme à naître sur son visage, à la grande joie de son mari qui sourit aussi.</p><p>- Et toi ? Peux-tu m'aimer 'lors que je dev'nons un vieillard ?<br/>- Bien sûr que oui !<br/>- Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ! J'avions que trois femmes dans ma vie : Môman, notre petite Nah, et la plus importante… Toi. Et ça n'changera pas.</p><p>	Il l'embrasse avec douceur et elle le prend dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Il sourit, mais devient à son tour songeur.</p><p>- Nowi ?<br/>- Hmmmm. Oui ?<br/>- Promets-moi quequ'chose…<br/>- De quoi ?</p><p>	Le ton de Donnel est étrangement grave, et elle n'ose pas le regardant, préférant continuer à le serrer dans ses bras.</p><p>- Promets-moi qu'après ma mort… Que tu rest'ras pas seule. Que t'iras trouver les autres avec Nah. Tu m'le promets ?</p><p>	Cette question, à laquelle Nowi ne s'attendait pas, la laisse sans voix pendant un moment. Donnel réitère sa demande, et elle se sent obligée de lui promettre, à contre-coeur. La tête sur son épaule, elle soupire, malheureuse, et se cache le visage contre le torse de son mari, refusant de penser à l'inévitable. Un jour Donnel mourra, la laissant seule. Et elle n'aura même pas encore l'apparence d'une adulte.</p><p>	Terrible constat pour une Manakete amoureuse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>